Appa, Eomma?
by bbykon
Summary: Ketika NCT, grup dengan infinity members, membutuhkan sosok appa dan eomma dalam grup, siapakah yang akan terpilih menurut si maknae Jisung? #Jaeyong #Jaehyun #Taeyong #Jisung #NCT #NCTU


Sebuah grup pasti memiliki 2 sosok yang mereka anggap Ibu daan Ayah. Bagaimana dengan NCT? Grup dengan infinity members itu tak tahu akan sebanyak apa anggotanya nanti. Tetap adakah sosok Ibu dan Ayah grup itu?

Jika kau bertanya soal siapa orangtua di NCT hanya satu member yang tak akan berkata bohong. Park Jisung. Anak bontot di grup itu pasti lah yang menerima perhatian lebih dari hyung-hyungnya. Dan dari banyaknya hyung yang ia miliki, tentu ia punya dua sosok hyung yang ia anggap sebagai pengganti Ibu dan Ayahnya di rumah.

Bagi Jisung, menjadi anggota termuda tidak semudah yang orang lain bayangkan. Memulai trainee saat usianya masih 11 tahun tentu membuatnya kehilangan banyak masa kecilnya. Bahkan tak jarang Jisung merasakan _homesick._ Sekedar merindukan masakan eommanya atau nasihat bijak appanya.

Maka penting bagi Jisung untuk secepatnya mencari sosok appa dan eomma keduanya selama ia jauh dari rumah. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah berusia 14 tahun sendiri? Tak banyak tentunya.

Pagi itu Jisung bangun siang karena ia tak ada jadwal latihan di pagi hari. Sebenarnya ia harus pergi ke sekolah, dan Mark sudah mencoba membangunkannya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Namun melihat wajah tidur Jisung yang tenang dan tentram, jadilah Mark dan hyung-hyungnya yang masih sekolah meninggalkannya.

"Jisung sudah bangun?" suara Johnny menyapa Jisung yang tengah sibuk mengucek matanya efek bangun tidur. Bocah 14 tahun itu mengangguk singkat pada Johnny yang tengah asik menonton TV bersama Ten, Yuta dan Hansol. Tampaknya semua anggota tak ada jadwal latihan pagi hari ini.

"Hey, Ji." Usapan di kepalanya membuatnya menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Doyoung yang baru keluar dari kamar Taeil. "Taeyong hyung menyuruhmu ke dapur untuk sarapan jika kau sudah bangun. Kau pasti tak sabar untuk menyantap sarapan spesial yang Taeyong hyung buat."

Mendengar kata sarapan mendadak membuat perut kecilnya berbunyi. Ia mengangguk sekilas dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Dimana ia menemukan dua sosok _chef_ dorm mereka disana. Lee Taeyong dan Jung Jaehyun.

Kedatangan Jisung tampaknya tak disadari keduanya. Taeyong sibuk dengan sesuatu di atas kompor sementara Jaehyun sibuk mencuci piring. Dan Jisung tak ingin menyela pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

"Kau yakin sudah menyuruh Ten dan Doyoung untuk menaruh pakaian kotornya sekarang?"

"Hyung, itu sudah kesekian kalinya kau bertanya hal yang sama. Apa perlu kubawakan pakaian Ten hyung dan Doyoung hyung kemari?"

"Habisnya mereka itu harus aku omeli dulu baru mulai menaruh pakaian kotor mereka. Kalo nanti mereka kehabisan baju baru tau rasa. Sudah tau sebentar lagi NCT-U mau debut. Kita akan semakin sibuk kan?"

Jaehyun yang hampir selesai dengan piring dan seperangkat alatnya itu menoleh kearah Taeyong dan tersenyum. "Palingan Ten akan meninjam baju Mark atau Yuta hyung. Kalo Doyoung juga ujung-ujungnya mengemis pada Hansol hyung atau Johnny hyung untuk menggunakan bajunya."

Taeyong malah makin memajukan bibirnya. "Kita punya banyak member, Jae. Mereka harus terbiasa seperti itu. Kalau suatu saat mesin cuci kita rusak karena terlalu sering dipaksa untuk mencuci baju sebanyak itu?"

"Mereka harus mencucinya dengan tangan. Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan."

"Huh, kau selalu membela mereka."

Saat Jaehyun benar-benar sudah selesai dengan piringnya, ia segera menghampiri Taeyong yang masih sibuk mengaduk sesuatu di penggorengan. Kedua tangan Jaehyun secara otomatis melingkar di pinggang ramping Taeyong sebelum pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu menaruh kepalanya di pundak Taeyong.

"Jangan terlalu stress, hyung. Kau mulai kecapekan akhir-akhir ini." Tangan Jaehyun mengusap perut Taeyong sekilas sebelum ia mengecup pipi kanan Taeyong.

"Iya, Jae.. entah kenapa aku tak bisa melepas tanganku dari mereka. Mereka seperti masih butuh bantuanku sepenuhnya. Terutama yang masih sekolah."

"Kau seperti eomma mereka, hyung."

"What?"

"Memangnya apa, yang selalu mengomeli mereka sepanjang hari, memasakkan mereka, membelikan makanan untuk mereka, menjadi tempat curhat? Eomma bukan?"

Taeyong melepas spatula di tangannya dan mencubit tangan Jaehyun yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya. Membuat ringisan cukup kencang keluar dari bibir Jaehyun.

"Maksudmu aku single eomma dan memiliki anak bejibun gitu? Kaya mau bikin klub sepakbola plus pemain-pemain cadangannya?"

"Kata siapa kau single mom. Kau melupakan aku, jahatnya."

Kali ini bukan hanya cubitan, Taeyong bahkan menginjak kaki Jaehyun cukup keras hingga kukungan tangan Jaehyun di pinggangnya lepas.

"Jangan sok-sokan jadi Ayah kalau kau baru lulus SMA dua bulan yang baru, Jung."

Di tengah 'pertengkaran kecil' dua pemuda bermarga Jung dan Lee itu, Jisung yang sedari tadi menyaksikannya memilih kembali ke ruang tengah dan bergabung bersama hyung-hyungnya.

"Loh, kok gak jadi makan Jisung-ah?" pertanyaan Yuta disambut gelengan Jisung yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh ucapan bocah 14 tahun itu.

"Appa dan Eomma sedang bertengkar. Nanti saja aku makannya, kalau mereka sudah baikan."

Dan ucapan Jisung membuat Johnny, Doyoung, Taeil, Yuta, Hansol dan Ten menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Dalam hati mereka mengutuk Jaeyong couple untuk berhenti meracuni Jisung dengan adegan suami-istri mereka.

 **END**

Kebayang gak sih kalo si Tiwai lagi ngomel-ngomel nyuruh ini itu ke anak NCT. Terus pagi-pagi dia masakin sarapan buat member yang bejibun banyaknya? Gila, bakal jadi super Mom banget si Tiwai. Btw, Jae gak cocok ah jadi Ayahnya NCT. Cocokkan juga Johnny *dibakar Jaeyong Johnten shipper* si Jaehyun bau kencur masih nempel aja sok-sokan mau jadi ayahnya NCT coba. Holkay bebas sih. Yang penting anak dan istri bahagia wkwk. Ohya buat ff saya yg Foreign Swagger mau dipermak ulang nih. Kayanya kurang greget kalo gitu doang. Nanti saya kirim cuplikan chap yang bakal dipermaknya dan nunggu vote beneran bagusan dipermak atau engga. Review juseyoo~


End file.
